This invention relates to an open razor (sometimes referred to as a barber's razor or a folding razor) comprising a blade holder carrying a razor blade and a protective cover, the cover and blade holder being pivotally interconnected about a common pivot axis to enable the holder and cover to be folded closed or folded open. The blade holder is provided with a supporting rail having therein a blade support containing a razor blade whose cutting edge projects from the blade support.
Proposals have been made to provide an open razor with a blade which can be replaced at will, but the means which permit the blade to be replaced are not without some element of risk. Proposals have also been made to reduce the risk of using an open razor but many prior art guard arrangements are clumsy and are likely to reduce the effectiveness of shaving with the razor.